Hitler Parody Wiki:News
• Contests Portal • ---- :For currently open nominations and votes on Unterganging contests, check out the Contests Portal. ---- 2014 'March 2014' ;2 March 2014 * Results of the Unterganger Awards were announced today, and the Unterganger of the Month results subsequently followed a short time later. Congratulations to Johnomonster! ;1 March 2014 * Johnnomonster has been inducted into The Unterganger Hall of Fame after winning the second round of voting. 'January 2014' ;9 January 2014 *Results for the Unterganger Awards are released, and the UoTM is revamped. ;3 January 2014 *Hitler Rants Parodies has just set up a new community site and forum dedicated to the Downfall Parodies meme. Users from the old Downfall Parodies Forum will still be able to post and reply on that site, but are strongly encouraged to migrate to the newly-made portal, especially as both HRP and Subtitlecomedy proposed plans on slowly locking down the DFP (Downfall Parodies Forum) for archival/legacy purposes. 2013 'October 2013' ;9 October 2013 *Deficere2's parody, "Nazi Rock Anthem", was taken down (presumably a community strike) and his channel is consequently suspended for 2 weeks. * Results for August and September's Unterganger Awards is announced. Numerous errors were spotted in the upload, which Benad361 later apologised for and corrected. ;1 October 2013 * Results for September's Parody of the Month released. 'September 2013' ;13 September 2013 * The Unterganger of the Month and Unterganger Awards is finally catching up as Benad361 opens up nomination threads for dual months August and September on both award contests. **Taking heed of suggestions made by some Untergangers, the UotM skips to August/September round leaving the months of May, June and July without recipients. The UA continues with the previous nomination month of July receiving no nominations. ;12 September 2013 * The results of JennieParker87's Create a Picture Contest have been announced. *Nominations for September's Parody of the Month are now open. ;8 September 2013 ]] *The second ever '''International Untergangers' Day. Unfortunately, like last year, reception by the community has been lukewarm. ;( * August's Parody of the Month is announced. Because DictatorAntics' own parody wins, WonkyTonkBotty uploaded the results instead. Nominations for September is currently unavailable. *No news of the Unterganger Awards, Unterganger of the Month, or 2012's Parody of the Year Awards, all of which largely controlled by Benad361. ;5 September 2013 *The last survivor of Hitler's staff in the Führerbunker, Rochus Misch, passed away after being terminally ill for three years. 'August 2013' ;Until 7 August 2013 *Unterganger's Chat in the wiki reinstated *JennieParker87 announced The "Create a picture" contest with the aim of photoshopping candid pictures of Hitler. Contest ends 7 September 2013. * July's Parody of the Month announced. (August nominations) * Results for June 2013's Unterganger Awards announced after a very brief nomination period. July's nominations follow. 'July 2013' ;2 July * Results for May 2013's Unterganger Awards finally announced. [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5173720/1/ June's nominations] follows despite the one-month delay. * Looking through May's nomination thread for the Unterganger of the Month no Unterganger was apparently nominated, and thus no recipient should be expected. * June's Parody of the Month announced. ---- 'June 2013' ;Till 30 June 2013 *The last round of Unterganger Hall of Fame has ended, and the last three Untergangers safely inducted: ** JennieParker87 ** Soalric ** WonkyTonkBotty * Results for May's Unterganger of the Month and Unterganger Awards has yet to be announced, and June's round are unlikely to commence anytime soon, if ever. *The Wiki design contest ends with no entries. *No news of the Parody of the Year Awards, as usual. ;14 June 2013 *Unterganger's chat removed from this wiki for possible Wikia Terms of Use violation ;Till 13 June 2013 * Results for the Reenactment Contest 2.0 is announced. * The Original Bunker Scene contest for Der Untergang: The Parody is over with two entries and DictatorAntics' entry won the voting. * WonkyTonkBotty's parody won May's Parody of the Month. * June's the LAST month for the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Three Untergangers will be inducted based on the results from a single voting round. * Results for the Unterganger of the Month and Unterganger Awards are still pending. *No news of the Parody of the Year Awards. ---- 'May 2013' ;27 May 2013 *Benad361 has been inducted into The Unterganger Hall of Fame after winning the second round of voting. ;17 May 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second round of voting. Benad361 won the first round. ;7 May 2013 *DictatorAntics eats a smoked salmon and a raw chicken egg, fulfilling part of his promise as a HoF inductee. Watch it here. ;6 May 2013 *Soalric as the overseer of Der Untergang: The Parody announced the long-awaited Original Bunker Scene Contest, the winner of which will become the canon version of said scene for the mega-collaboration. Submissions can be done by making a video response to the announcement video. Deadline: '''5 June 2013' **(Announcement video - Rules - Submissions)'' *DictatorAntics launched the Downfall Reenactment Contest 2.0' to celebrate his 900th subscriber mark and as a successor to Vzorkic's contest held two years earlier. Submissions can be done by posting a video response to the announcement video, or through PM. Deadline: '''31 May 2013' **(Announcement video - Rules - Submissions)'' ;4 May 2013 *Echoes1224 released a new parody, marking his return after a long-standing dormancy. (parody) ;2 May 2013 *The wait is over as Echoes1224 expressed his returning into the Unterganging scene on his channel. He admitted a delay with the comeback video, but promises that a parody is already in the works. ;1 May 2013 * Deficere2 is crowned April 2013's Unterganger of the Month for his amazing Hitler DPMVs. (announcement video) * Announcement video for April 2013's Unterganger Hall of Fame has been released. DictatorAntics, after a fierce voting campaign, wins and thus becomes April's inductee. Congratulations, DictatorAntics! Now we're waiting for the fish... :P * Results video for April's Parody of the Month released. This is DictatorAntics and WonkyTonkBotty's first announcement as new judges for the PotM. * Results for April's Unterganger Awards is out. ---- 'April 2013' ;17 April 2003 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second round of voting. DictatorAntics won the first round. Untergangers in the second round are Ako675, Benad361, DictatorAntics, Soalric and WonkyTonkBotty. ;12 April 2013 *Much competition can be seen with the Unterganger Hall of Fame with Ako675, Benad361 and DictatorAntics pleading for votes. Benad361 also opened a question-and-answer exchange in anticipation for a 1000 subscriber celebration. ;11 April 2013 *Benad361 and DictatorAntics announced that the Unterganger of the Month and the Parody of the Month would cease their state of semi-integration with the Unterganger Awards, which had been initiated as a temporary solution in January. Effective from the running month of April 2013 onwards, each of the three will have their separate nomination thread and separate judging. ;9 April 2013 *Echoes1224 announced that he would either resume making parodies after an extended dormancy or officially retire on 1 May 2013, when he would either upload a new parody in years or a farewell video. ;5 April 2013 *The new Parody of the Month judge election has ended, and by popular vote DictatorAntics and WonkyTonkBotty wins. Congratulations to both! **DA's first act as the new PotM judge is to hold a referendum which, among others, is to decide on whether TheSilverUniverse, who was made judge under Master Studios last year but later sacked on MS's will, should be brought back to the judging panel. ;3 April 2013 * Announcement video for FegeleintheLostTapes' induction into the Unterganger Hall of Fame has been released. Congratulations to FLT! ;2 April 2013 *Hitler Parody Wiki now sports a brand new main page design, developed entirely from scratch. This replaces the previous design that dates back to the founding of the wiki which has been extended over the years. ;1 April 2013 *Hitler Parody Wiki becomes Blondi's Wiki *'Unterganger Hall of Shame' is launched *Downfall Parodies Forum becomes Pope Fegelein Forum *TSU's Llama Priest 6 released * Results for the UotM, PotM and the UA has been announced. ---- 'March 2013' ;27 March 2013 *Master Studios announced an official "Hiatus" (temporary retirement) that according to him has been long overdue. He also confirms that the Parody of the Year Awards will be announced (without a deadline) as his last act before going full sabbatical. *In response to MS's retirement Benad361 opens a thread to nominate and vote two new, independent PotM judges. ;20 March 2013 *Swedish television channel STV1 aired a programme (Kobra) about Downfall parodies, with interviews from Hitler Rants Parodies at 20:30 UTC. Watch Kobra on SVT's website ;18 March 2013 *The March Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second voting stage, with FegeleintheLostTapes winning the first round. *No news of the Parody of the Year Awards as of today. *Hitler Rants Parodies announced that the Unterganger Hall of Fame will be inducting the last Unterganger on June 2013's round. After said period, an evaluation will be made (through yet undetermined means) as to whether there are any more noteworthy Untergangers to induce, in which the HoF may reopen on July 2013. (Announcement thread) ;14 March 2013 *Unless reported otherwise by the judges, all the three awards - the Unterganger of the Month (UotM), the Parody of the Month (PotM) and the Unterganger Awards (UA) - will be assumed to have their nominations in the Unterganger Awards' thread. Those who wish to nominate for any of the three awards are advised to look at UA's nomination thread first before asking away. This wiki's Contests Portal will act on this assumption. ;11 March 2013 *Benad361 officially confirms (yet AGAIN, as nobody was listening the previous time) that the Unterganger of the Month has not stalled, but has been semi-integrated into the Unterganger Awards instead (hence the 'Unterganger of the Month' category in the UA). More to follow... *'Viva La Fegel 2' by FegeleintheLostTapes has been reported to be removed due to copyright. ;10 March 2013 *As previously agreed, after some delay (due to coordination), Ako675 released the Unterganger Awards' announcement video for February, due to a prior agreement in which he and Benad361 agreed to take turns. This in turn led to the opening of the voting thread for March on the forum. Vote away! ;9 March 2013 *As of today, two Unterganging award events are stalled, or lagging behind. Whether these hinted at possible internal problem within the community is open to speculation, given recent turmoil and flame wars. These award events are: **'Parody of the Month': Still on January 2013's phase **'Parody of the Year Awards': No word about this annual event lately. *Master Studios the maintainer of the two award systems, has been increasingly inactive in recent times. Whether the results of the PotY will ever see the light of day, remains unknown. ;4 March 2013 *Hans Krebs' 115th birthday is today ;2 March 2013 *Fegaltube, previously presumed dead, came down to the chat in person, and confirmed that the forum post about his death was completely false, written by his trolling ex-girlfriend. And it seemed that the whole community had helplessly fallen for the hoax. ---- 'February 2013' 26 February 2013 * Bossimias has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! ;23 February 2013 *mfaizsyahmi came out of retirement, as he had promised to as soon as a competent FB fan group member is made an admin. 17 February 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5073447/1/ second round of voting]. 9 February 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5068048/1 first round of voting]. 8 February 2013 *GrumpyHman has announced his retirement. 6 February 2013 *Benad361 and HitchcockJohn have released yet another collaboration parody, featuring the adventures of Hitler and friends, in the face of an insidious enemy. The parody is a long story, and part two is expected to arrive online in the coming days... 5 February 2013 * RBC56 has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! 2 February 2013 *smoglessbutton4 has announced his retirement. ---- ---- ---- __NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__